


Where's the package?

by Ren_mar



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Happy birthday Hanamaru-chan!, More tags to be added, the girls stressing out, they just want to make Maru happy on her birthday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_mar/pseuds/Ren_mar
Summary: As Aqours made a special gift for Hanamaru said package won't arrive until it's too late, not wanting to give up the girls start chasing after the package.





	Where's the package?

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to finish this for Maru's birthday but I'm too tired T_T, don't worry part 2 will be up tomorrow.  
> For now, I just want to wish Hanamaru a happy birthday will it still is on my time zone.  
> Hanamaru-chan thank you so much for introducing me to Love Live! Sunshine!! I love you so much, may you keep singing with your best friends, eat lots of delicious food, and reading interesting books!  
> Hanamaru-chan may we both keep improving and do our very best!

Usually neat and organized the idol club clubroom was now a mess. Books and magazines were scattered across the floor, some chairs were on the table and some all the way across the room. If a student needed to go to the gym she would be able to hear 8 voices but they overlapped each other and made it difficult to listen. And in the middle of all the chaos, sitting on the table was a laptop. Only one message could be read: Do to foreign circumstances your package will experience some delay until the 5th March of the current year, thank you for your patience.  
5th March.  
Not the 3rd as 8 members of Aqours had planned, but the 5th.  
This wouldn’t be a problem 99% of the time but this time it was that 1% where, in fact, it was a problem as said package was Hanamaru’s birthday present.   
Now, the girls were used to be pressured, especially since they became idols and never wanted to let anyone down. Today, however, it was a special situation they were talking about their best friend’s gift.  
As the girls kept blaming each other for the delay and saying they should have made a plan B an orange-haired leader was done.  
“All of you! Cut it out now!”   
Everyone stopped. Chika would only act that way when needed and even the 3rd years realized Chika was now on full leader mode.  
“As we keep fighting the package will take longer to arrive-”  
“Chika-san even if we didn’t argue the package won’t be here until the 5th.” Dia cut her.  
Knowing her friend like the palm of her hand You intervened:  
“Chika-chan are we giving up?”  
Chika smiled with confidence and gave her best friend a nod.  
“Of course not. We worked so hard to make it this far, and Hanamaru-chan will get her present.”  
Everyone looked at Chika in agreement as they started getting excited.  
“You-chan” the ruby-eyed girl continued “where is the package right now?”  
You quickly typed on her laptop.   
“Numazu’s parcel.”  
“Alright, Mari-chan do you have your keys?”  
“ _Of course_!” Mari replied with a grin.  
All the girls quickly understood the plan and without wasting more time sprinted to the van.

* * *

 

_About half an hour later_

“Excuse me-!” All 8 girls tripped over and met the floor as they entered the parcel. Kanan was the first one to get up and approached the woman on the counter.  
“Hi umm, we’re looking for a package...?” She looked back to her friends not sure as to what to say next. Thankfully the woman spoke.  
“Sure just give me the number of the package and I’ll go look for it.”  
“Y-yeah,” she looks back again before Yoshiko stepped in.  
“04982081” The woman entered the number on her computer and had an apologetic look when she turns to the 8 teenagers, who were obviously desperate.  
“I’m sorry it seems you are at the wrong location, it seems your package is at center number 3. Unfortunately, it’ll close in 15 minutes. You can go tomorrow, I’m sure you’ll make it on time.”  
“Whe-where’s the center?” Ruby spoke for the first time. Although she wasn’t fond of speaking with strangers she really wanted to give her best friend her present on her actual birthday. The woman gave the directions and the group left the parcel as quickly as they had entered.

As Mari drove as fast as the law allowed her they soon encountered the afternoon traffic.   
“There’s only 5 minutes left before they close.” Said worriedly Riko.  
“We won’t make it if these pancakes don’t move.”  
Everyone looked strangely at Mari, especially Dia.  
“ _What_? I’m not allowed to course with children on board.”  
“4 minutes!” Rushed Yoshiko.  
“Ah! Leave it I’ll do it myself.” Kanan opened the passenger door and jumped out of the car, her cellphone on hand with the address.  
“We’ll meet you there as soon as we can.” Reassured her Chika right before Kanan sprinted to the parcel.

**Author's Note:**

> And with this, I've come full cycle since I first uploaded a story to AO3, it's been definitely a journey but I'm glad I did!   
> Sorry for any possible typo or language error I'm really tired and tried my best to correct myself.  
> So yeah chapter 2 will be up tomorrow, anyways let's wish our favourite Mirai Zura a happy birthday! I ate some cookies on her name what about you?


End file.
